Abnegation, Dauntless, Divergent
by MortalShadowhunter
Summary: These are just some Divergent one-shots. I hope you enjoy them. :) Each separate chapter is a new story, all told by various points of view.
1. Not a Murderer

**Will's POV of the simulation**

The simulation is like none I have ever felt before.

All I can think of is _Christina, Christina, Christina, Abnegation. Abnegation is stopping Dauntless from it's full power and it has to be stopped._ Like a puppet with tangled strings, I can feel myself being pulled out of my bed, the floor unsteady and shaky beneath my feet. My shoes are tied, my shirt is pulled over my head, and my view is changing.

We are traveling up flights of stairs, the other Dauntless initiates surrounding me, surrounding everyone. It's as if our footsteps spell the same words, our minds share our thoughts, our eyes have the same murderous glint in them.

But I'm not a murderer.

I don't know why I'm doing this, but I know it's important. In fact, I can't stop myself even if I want to. We enter a room with rows of long tables with dark shapes on them. _Of course, _I think, _guns._ Without me even having to control my hand, it already has something cold and smooth in it. When I waggle my finger, I can feel the familiar pressure of a trigger beneath it.

The sound of our march is almost deafening, but we keep on moving until we are on a narrow path that leads to a set of train tracks. A hand reaches out, and I grab it instinctively, pulling myself into the car. It fills up quickly, rows of Dauntless soldiers that are probably have the same blank expression that I'm sure I have. With a jolt, the train starts to move, the gentle hum of metal against metal fills the air.

My thoughts are fuzzier now, I can't see straight, and I'm confused. We're in the Abnegation building and everyone around me is Dauntless. _What are we doing? _Then, in the back of my mind, I remember. _Ah, yes. Abnegation is bad. No. It's not. Yes, it is. Tris is...was Abnegation. _And that's when something in me snaps. Anger as hot as white fire surges through my veins. Though my steps don't falter or fall out of pace with the others, I know where I'm headed and I won't fail.

It seems like hours until I reach a long hall, my footsteps echoing across the floor like gunshots. Then I realize they aren't my footsteps, it's Tris. I can see her firing at a group Dauntless soldiers that are pursuing her.

Her blond hair is matted with knots and blood, her face white with fear. However, there is something about the way she moves and the way her face tightens as she's shooting. She's not like me.

She's not under the simulation.

_I'm not under the simulation_, I tell myself, _This is just how it's supposed to be. No Abnegation, power for Dauntless._ But no matter how much I try to convince myself she's the bad one and I should be doing this, I can feel that she is not the enemy...I am. I run towards her, not entirely sure what I'm doing. That's when she notices me, but I'm already only yards behind her. Holding my gun up, aiming for her head and tell myself, this is how it's supposed to be. She mirrors my movements, her gun tight in her hands. I try to pull back, I want to, but every time I try to resist the simulation, my thoughts fall away like water.

This is not me.

_Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. _My thoughts seem to chant, egging me on. No matter how hard I try, I can't resist and I know that deep in my heart, it wasn't meant to be. The trigger is reassuring under my fingertips and a loud bang splits through the room and only then, I realize, it wasn't me who pulled the trigger.

I try to call out for Christina, but no sound comes from my mouth. In fact, my mouth is still shut, and all I can hear are the screams, the gunshots, the blood pumping in my chest. I want to live. I'm not smart, I'm not honest, selfless, or peaceful. I am brave and I am proud.

And then there is nothing.


	2. Seeing Silence

**To Tobias, his life is Hell. Known as the one who won't stop till he's dead, he's helping free prisoners during World War 2. However, something in him changes when he meets a very confused girl with secret. AU.**

The cannons overhead are deafening.

The whole bloody world is at war now, blames and bullets now as common as your usual market sales. For once, I'm thankful that I'm underground so the screams of the dying and the shots from their muskets are muffled. Down underground isn't much better either, but at least I'm on my own independent task. Don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing, you see, because I killed my general. Eric wasn't one for competition; he was self absorbed, murderous, and an arrogant bastard. God, if he's all those things, where does that put me?

But I don't really care about him right now. Inside the cells where they keep the prisoners, dozens of our best are kept in these infernal places. Already, the door to Christina's cell clicks open as if slam the lock with the back of my gun. Falling to the floor with a loud clang, the lock shatters as if it where made of glass. She stumbles out, wiping her face with a dirty palm before giving me a nod of gratitude.

"Get a move on, sergeant." I bark, tossing her a loaded musket from my bag. "They've been getting the upper hand. We need as many of you out there as possible." Grabbing it as it falls to the ground, she raises an eyebrow.

"How are we supposed to fight with this few soldiers?"

"There are others. Turn left down the tunnel and you'll see them. Unlock them as well." I order, shoving a few other guns into her hand. Without waiting to hear her response, I jog down the tunnel and position myself in front of another cell. By the sound of the pained groans and the flash of brown hair against his bronze skin, I could tell it was Uriah.

I repeat the procedure on this cell, smashing the lock and letting the door creak open, but only this time, no one comes out. Peering in, Uriah's on the floor, his shoulder caked in blood. Without me having to take a second glance, I know he's been shot.

"Four, God damn it." He grits between his teeth, his fingers digging into his shoulder. "It hurts, like, a lot."

"No shit." I scoff, looking at him in incredulousness. He holds out a hand, and I almost take it.

Almost.

But I don't.

"Sorry Uriah." I say reluctantly. I can't waste supplies on him. I already know he's going to die. "I can't take you. It's too risky." I start to turn around when Uriah lets out a small choking cry.

"Four? After all we've done together, you just give up? It's just my shoulder, I can keep up." He lets out a small whimper, the wound in his shoulder opening up as he strains to stand. "Remember when I helped you? Your father, Eric, everyone?"

"That was in the past. I'm not the coward that everyone thought I was."

"Four-"

"Shut up." Turning my back on Uriah, I shut his door, blocking out the sound of him throwing his bloodied hands against the rusted metal. Then I fix my thumb on the trigger of my musket and walk away.

I arrive at the last door, expecting to see more of my comrades inside the cell, but all I can see is a flash of blond hair. When I manage to pry the door open, I can see a girl inside. God, she look young. We all are, but she's still got the face of a child, which is twisted in fear. For some reason, she doesn't look at me. In fact, her eyes are still glued to the wall, her knees pulled to her chest. As if noticing me for the first time, she turns my direction and just stares.

The first thing I notice are her eyes; they're an enormous milky gray and blue, startlingly bright against the dark and dank conditions of the cell. Her dark blond hair, which is cut in choppily at her chin, is stained with blood. I feel like I've seen her before. _Possible in Uriah's army? No, I would know his soldiers. Christina's? Unlikely. Will's? Possible. _However, unlike many of the soldiers in our army, her black leather jacket is laced with gray cotton, forming an intricate pattern on her sleeve. Despite having the same leather clad boots and skin tight black pants, she has an innocence in her expression that hardly looks like one of a fighter.

"Caleb?" She says finally, still staring at me blankly. She moves her hand forward, grasping at the cold rock beneath her feet. "Caleb? Is that you?"

"Halt." I order, my hand tightening on my musket. Immediately realizing that I wasn't 'Caleb', whoever he is, she shrank back to the wall, frowning. "Who are you, soldier?"

"Soldier?"

"What army are you from?"

"I'm not from an army."

_She's not from an army? What is she? An escapee from a town? Perhaps she pillaged through the battlefield like all the others, looking for new supplies. "_Why are in here? Are you a prisoner?"

"Yes. I was visiting my brother whose in the Erudite army. There were others waiting. They started shooting and dragging us through tunnels, I think, then they started asking him for questions and he was screaming and there was there were loud shouts and then-" She breaks off, rocking back and forth, her hands on the sides of her head. Drawing in a sharp breath, her chest shakes as if she has trouble breathing. "I don't understand."

"Those Erudites." I snarl, not meaning too. The Dauntless army, though we are 'allies', have never cared for the Erudite with all their smart-aleck ways and their over complicated tactics.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" She whimpers, trying to push herself as close into the corner as she possible can. She looks so small and so weak in her cell that I can't help but feel a small bit of pity.

"I'm not an Erudite. I'm from the Dauntless army."

"Dauntless?"As I near her, that bit of weakness that I thought she had disappeared and is replaced by defensiveness. Lashing out near my face, her face twists into a scowl. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." _Am I?_

"That's what they all say. How do I know I can trust you too?" She spits savagely, her hair veiled over her face. Her hands fumble over the ground where she picks up a moderately sized rock and holds it close to her. Apparently to her, her rock beats my gun. _Is she stupid or what? _And then, when she goes to look up at me again and seemingly stares off into space, I realize she's blind.

"You're blind, aren't you?"

Biting her lip hesitantly, she nods. A small sob in the back of her throat echoes through the cell, her hands still clenched feverishly around the stone. She presses her eyes closed, tears leaking out of the creases at the edges of her eyes. "I just wanted to find my brother. He's dead, isn't he."

And then I do something that I haven't done since Christina lost her sister. I drop to my knees and put my hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be alright. I'll get you out of here, okay?" I say, trying to comfort her growing cries. "We'll find your brother." I add, though I know that, in these conditions, he's probably dead. Either way, I need to get her to trust me. The innocence that radiates off of her makes me feel softer and I think that maybe, if I save her, I'll have retained a bit of my humanity.

"Promise?" She opens her eyes and I can see myself staring back at me. They're like clouds and, in the midst of the battle, seem so pure and whole. Dropping my gun on the ground, I guide her arms around my neck.

"I promise..?"

"Tris."

"I promise Tris."

"Okay...?

"Four...No, Tobias."

"Okay Tobias." It seems so mundane to be trading names, but in that moment, it doesn't really matter. Using all my strength, I heave her off the floor before realizing how light she is. I should have guessed. She's as light as a bird with the same racing heart, her arms still over my shoulder and around my neck. Then, despite everything, a small smile graces her lips and her sobs fall silent.

And in that moment, I can't help but love her.


	3. Lighting the Fuse

**Tobias and Eric go one on one in their first initiation fighting match.**

My first match isn't easy.

However, at least we are paired fairly easily, unlike most of the people here. Eric and I are both transfers; he's was Erudite and I was Abnegation. Hardly anyone has transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first. We've both filled out on training and exercise; my fists held in front of me, a cord of muscle running through my arm.

Out of the corner of my vision, I see him scanning the ring and then my stance. _He's and Erudite, _I think, _What else would I have expected than him to make a strategy_. Though we've been in Dauntless for over a few months, he's still just an Erudite with Dauntless clothing and twice as cruel.

A sharp jab surprises me, hitting me hard at the side of my head. I spin around to see his elbow headed towards my chest, knocking the wind out of me. As I stagger back, I block another incoming blow of his fist, only to feel another shot of pain go down my arm. Realizing that blocking won't do me good, I dodge his next hit and slip to the other side of the ring. I swipe the back of my hand across my forehead, wiping away the salty sheen of sweat that threatens to drip down into my eyes.

When I look back at him, he narrows his eyes, his mouth curling up into a malicious look that almost looks more like a scowl than a smile. The piecing in his eyebrow gleams in the pale light of the room, tattoos snaking up the side of his neck.

"You scared, Stiff?" He laughs coldly, his teeth glinting. God, I hate it when he smiles.

"You wish." I say, though it's the most cliché line in the history of mankind.

"Come at me." He holds his hands up tauntingly, gesturing for me to take a shot at him. "Come on Stiff."

The crowd around us shuffles nervously as if they all know that this is more than just a fighting match, it's a decision of rankings, the one shot at climbing the Dauntless social ladder, and the one time I will face off Eric.

Obviously impatient from my hesitation, he barrels forward into me, knocking me into the ground. By the wet, sticky feeling on my face, I can tell my nose is bleeding but I don't care. Bringing my knee up with as much force as I can, I drive it into his stomach, rolling him off of me. When he's still trying to regain himself, I kick him hard in the side.

His hand catches on my ankle as I back up, pulling me down to the floor. My teeth clack as his hand swipes me on the side of my face, stars starting to mingle on the edges of my vision. When he looks down at me, he's still grinning.

"You're gonna lose, Stiff." He growls in my ear, his hands pressing into my neck. I let out a choked cry of anger, trying to wriggle my way from his grasp. I can't breath, move, or speak. The muffled yells of the initiates are muffled and drawn out, the walls caving in on me.

"Eric!" One of the crowd members shout. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

"You haven't won till they can't fight."

"He's finished."

But they're wrong. With all the strength I can muster, I ball up my fist and punch him in the face, a sickening cracking sound splitting through the room. Eric stumbles upright, blood reddening his mouth. I push myself from the ground, my fist connecting with his face in the same gruesome manner. He spits out blood on the ground, gagging on the coppery taste.

And in the midst of the blood, I see a single tooth.

I look up at him, knowing that he'll have something to remember me by every time he looks in that mirror. His steps are wavering now, and deep down, he knows that I've won. I know so too, so I just turn my back and walk out, not waiting to see how the others react.

The fuse has been lit, and the war must proceed. But for now, I think I'll have some cake.

**Author's Note: If you have any suggestions or any one-shots that you would like me to write, PM me or write a review. It helps me if you do this since I can't make all the plot lines by myself and it will help me update faster. Thanks! :)**


	4. Thoughts like Water

**In a dystopian alternate universe, Christina, Will, Tobias, and Tris have formed a band, fighting to protect their lives from the Necrosiytes, which are people who became infected after a 'so called' medical vaccination. Then, after an unsuccessful raid, Christina's world turns upside down when she gets amnesia, rendering her temporarily clueless to her most treasured memories. AU**

"I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" Will grinned lopsidedly, his eyes crinkling happily in the corners. Braceleting Christina's wrists with his fingers, he ran his thumb against the underside of her hand; a habitual, comforting gesture that he had always used to reassure her. "You're tough. I know you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know. You said that last time we went to the supplies room." Christina shuddered in remembrance. "It was awful. You and Tris were in the infirmary for days."

"The infirmary?" Letting out a small laugh, Will raised an eyebrow. "Is that what we're calling the kitchen now?"

"It's been used as our medical room so many times that it seems like one." Shrugging, Christina pulled her wrist from Will's grasp and instead went to fix her hair, which was tumbling haphazardly over her eyes. Little things like that got on her nerves. "It's just, the Necrosiytes have been getting smarter and smarter. It's as if the drug has changed their brain and put in new information."

"They are annoying, I admit. The whole world has just been scared to death by them. Well, it could be worse."

"Worse? How could it be worse?"

"It could be an outbreak of moths."

Pushing Will lightly in the shoulder, she frowned playfully. "Jerk."

He pulled her closer to him, his hand pressed against the flat of her back. Burying his head into the crook of her neck, she could feel his mouth smile against her skin. She couldn't help but smile back, closing her eyes as she let out a small giggle when Will whispered in her ear, "You're so brave against the Necrociytes. Next fear to conquer are the moths. Now those are a real challenge."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Christina said sarcastically, though she inwardly cringed at the thought of having to face a horde of moths. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"How very disgustingly romantic." A voice called out disapprovingly, a figure sauntering into the room.

"Tobias." Christina tried to hide her displeased expression as she pulled away from Will. "I'm coming."

"You better be." Tobias scoffed, holding his gun in his hands as if he were prepared to shoot anyone that came through the door. "Tris and I have been waiting for you for a few minutes."

"How devastating." said Christina dryly, crossing her arms. Turning back to Will, she gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll be back in a few." Grabbing her gun from the table, she glanced back and waved before she exited the room. "Don't eat all the pop tarts!"

"Shut up, Christina." Tobias grumbled, who was in an exceptionally grumpy mood today. He was silent the rest of the way to the exit, his heavy shoes echoing in the dank stone hall. At the exit was Tris, her short blond hair pulled back in a ponytail that was the length of Christina's pinky finger. Her mouth was pressed in a small, firm line, but her eyes followed Tobias as he walked past her. Offering a small smile, Tris went to walk alongside Christina, her gun swinging hitting her leg uncomfortable though it was strapped to her belt.

"Tobias looks frustrated." Tris remarked.

"No shit."

"What did you do to get him so riled up?" Tris asked, a look of amusement on her face.

"Oh, you know. The usual." Christina sighed, letting out a breathy laugh. "Breathing his air. Walking on his floor. Awfully illegal things like that."

"Figured."

They followed Tobias across the wasted land, purged of it's resources and crawling with undesirables. The air was so still and quiet that it seemed as if the whole world had been frozen, too afraid to move a muscle. It was dangerous for it to be so quiet, though, since it offered not background noise to cover their footsteps across the gravely highway.

On their right was a dilapidated supermarket, it's former neon green sign now flickering pitifully as it struggled to hold onto any remaining power that was left in the building. Creaking open the door, Tobias flicked the safety from his gun and beckoned them inside. They winced in anticipation as they passed the security detectors, but were thankful that they had been deactivated or else their trip would have resulted in a loud group Necrosiytes trying to tear their faces off. Will's mutual friend, Edward, had already experienced that and, by the state of his screams, Christina did not want to share his fate.

Tobias had already disappeared into the mess of fallen racks, sifting quietly through the mass of items. Pulling out a can of something he deemed edible, he grabbed a bag from another rack and stuffed it inside. Moving to the medicine isle, Christina took a bag of her own and began to dump any medicine that they might need later in the week. Soon, her bag was filled with penicillin, cough medicine, antibiotic ointment, a tangled package of bandages, and assorted brands of aspirin. As she turned around to go back to the front of the store, she saw Tris staring past her.

Tris's face was white, her hands slowly trying to click a set of rounds into her rifle. Positioning herself closer to the rack, Tris brought her arm up to fire, upsetting a bottle of pills on the shelf. As if time had been slowed, the bottle of pills wobbled unsteadily and clattered loudly onto the ground.

The response of the Necrosiyte behind Christina was immediate, leaping forward and barreling into Tris. Though life in this sort of environment had roughened and strengthened everyone up, it still knocked her down like a domino, it's teeth snapping dangerously close to her neck. What bothered Christina the most was that it still looked somewhat human, it's ripped and sickeningly pale skin stretching over it's arms and thrashing legs, looking as if one drastic move could split it's skin. Tris shoved her knee up into it's skeletal body, only managing to anger it even further.

Slipping her hand into her pocket, Christina pulled out a round of bullets and loaded it quickly into the chamber. Trying to get the best aim she could, she fired at the Necrosiyte, spattering it's sludgy red blood over the floor and on Tris. Rolling off of her and letting out a loud screech, it lay there spasming on the ground until it finally bled to death. Attracted to such loud noises from the gunshots and screeches, an enormous wave of Necrosiytes entered the market.

Tobias was shooting Necrosiyte after Necrosiyte, only stopping his line of fire when he needed to refill, and even that only took a second or so. He had jumped onto the tower of fallen racks, using it to gain height. On the other hand, Christina and Tris fought back to back, mounds of scattered bodies piling up around them. Ignoring the deafening gunshots that pierced the air, they both let the bullets fly with ease. Tris's stomach dropped when she reached into her pocket and only felt one round left. Unfortunately, the other round that was in Christina's pocket had fallen out, scattering across the floor.

Tobias's gun clicked empty. Tossing it on the floor, he engaged in hand to hand combat, fighting to survive. The crowd of Necrosiytes around Tris and Christina caved in on them like an eclipse, blocking out all light. Something grabbed Christina by the back of her head, slamming her into the ground with a sickening crunch. Her nose was streaming blood down her face, dripping onto the floor in a crimson puddle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will running through the doors, his trigger happy finger firing away at the Necrosiytes. She wanted to run to him, to reach out and touch him, but the pain was too great. Her head was once again slammed into the slick floor, pain starting to cloud her vision and nauseate her senses. Then, as something grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back, her body went limp and she tumbled forward into darkness.

**~~ooo~~**

The first thing Christina was aware of was the weak sunlight rays filtering into the supermarket, illuminating the dead bodies. Blinking her eyes open blearily, she could see a short haired blond girl with her mouth wrenched open as if she was screaming, a short haired boy that was soaked through with blood, and many humanoid bodies that had limbs torn from their torso, heads split wide open, and bones jutting from the most painful of places. The second thing Christina was aware of was the sharp pain that seemed to jolt down her spine, making her almost senseless. The agony had wrenched her from unconsciousness, forcing her to deal with it.

She reached her hand up to touch the side of her head, feeling the ragged skin. But, what confused Christina, was that she had no idea where she was, who these dead people were, and why she was there in the first place. She tried to reach for some form of memory, but the only explanation she could grasp was instantly lost like trying to hold water with your hands.

Sitting up, she reached instinctively for her gun, then scooted forward to pick up loose bullets that littered the ground. They clicked nicely into place, giving her a healthy feeling of protection. She thought she was alone, yet, as she started to wipe away moist blood that ran down her head, a figure came into view.

He looked young, but fairly friendly. However, judging by the gruesome situation that lay around her, Christina didn't trust him. Clicking the safety off her gun, she held it protectively by her side. Despite this, he still kept walking towards her, a look of relief on his face. "Oh, Christina. I thought you had gone-"

"You get the hell away from me. I swear, if you come one step closer to me, I will shoot." Christina snarled defensively, holding her gun in front of her.

"Christina? We have to get out of her-"

"Listen I don't know who you are or what you want, but if you're doing this to try to be funny, it sure as hell isn't, so leave." Narrowing her eyes, she backed away from her. The boy stopped in his tracks a few meters away from her, his look of relief replaced with confusion.

"Christina. It's me, Will. I really think we should get out before we end up like Tris and Tobias. _We need to leave now!_"

"Get away from me!"

"Christina." He dropped to his knees and pushed blond hair from his face. It was as if he were trying to approach a small frightened animal in need of comforting, but Christina didn't want anything from this strange person. Instead, she just held the gun out, her finger placed on the trigger.

"Leave-"

"Christina, I-"

"Now!"

"But." He took another small shuffle forward, his eyes widening. "You can't stay here."

"One."

"Christina, please-"

"Two."

"This isn't you! You need to-"

"Three." Christina hesitated a second, but when he started to move closer to her, the trigger under her finger ached to fire it. Drawing back her finger, a loud shot rang through the air and he crumpled to the ground. A small pool of blood created a ringlet around his head, soaking his hair and his clothes. She felt oddly satisfied, a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Then all the memories came flooding back.


End file.
